Lâvan Herdir
by Inwe Tasartir Tinuviel
Summary: La guerra del Anillo está por llegar a Lórien. Un extraño mensajero de Mirkwood llega para prevenirlos y pedir ayuda. Conoce la historia de cómo estos dos reinos élficos se vuelven a unir. Reviews, plis!
1. Chapter 1 El Mensajero

Ok, esta es mi segunda entrega, la estoy escribiendo al vuelo, de manera que se aceptan jitomatazos, sugerencias y todo lo que gusten para hacer esta historia más interesante.  
Reviews por favor!...

**OJO:** Todos los caracteres pertenecientes al libro de Tolkien SON de Tolkien, excepto Nundëlian y otros nombres que no reconozccan por ahi a lo largo de la lectura que son de mi creación, pero no quiere decir que no pertenezcan al mundo del Profesor. Es mero hobby, no trato de lucrar con esto.

**Nota:** le hice algunas correcciones de estilo, aunque de todos modos el sistema se come algunas cosas como signos de admiración y cosas asi, de modo que sean benévolos con la otrografía jejejeje...

* * *

**Lâvan herdir**

**Capítulo 1 – El mensajero**

La luna llena iluminaba de oro y plata el bosque de Lothlórien. Un jinete cabalgaba a toda velocidad por el lindero este hacia el interior, llevando tanta prisa que no se había dado cuenta de que lo comenzaron a seguir 3 jinetes más, hasta que éstos le cortaron el paso hábilmente por entre los árboles mallorn.

La yegua plateada perseguida reparó fuertemente relinchando y tratando de patear a sus perseguidores, pero su jinete lo tranquilizó con palabras suaves.

_- ¡Thala Ithil, thala! (¡Calma, Ithil, Calma!)_

- ¿Quién eres y que haces en estos bosques?- comandó uno de ellos, que aparentemente era su líder.

- ¡Tengo que ver a la Dama de Lórien, es urgente! – respondió el misterioso forastero dando vueltas sobre su caballo aun alterado.

- Nadie pasa por estos bosques, y mucho menos ver a la Dama de la Luz – desafió el líder de los perseguidores.

- Llévame con la Dama Galadriel he dicho, tengo que prevenirla, un ataque viene desde Dôl Guldur.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no es un ardid del enemigo¡Muéstrate!

Y dicho eso se acercó y tiró de la cubierta de la cabeza de la capa dejando ver que se trataba de un elfo. Oscuros cabellos al hombro, grandes ojos verde esmeralda; lo demás era difícil de distinguir en la noche. En ese mismo momento, el forastero sacó una daga y la puso en el cuello del interrogador, provocando que los otros dos que lo acompañaban sacaran sus arcos y flechas dispuestos a matar al atrevido individuo. El interrogador le lanzo una mirada fulminante, en parte de reproche a sí mismo por haberse dejado acorralar tan fácilmente. Al mirar por un segundo a los dos arqueros, el forastero titubeó, y justo en ese instante el interrogador con cabellos de plata se libró de la daga y tomó fuertemente por el cuello al forastero, quien apenas podía respirar.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres en Lórien? - susurró lenta y amenazadoramente el interrogador.

- N-Nunëlian, d-de Taur-nu-Fuin – respondió entrecortado el amenazado.

- ¡Mirkwood!

En ese instante, Nunëlian cerró los ojos y en dos segundos había un puñado de aves que comenzaron a molestar a los captores, provocando confusión entre todos. Pasaron unos segundos y las aves se retiraron.

_Trae al mensajero ante mí, Haldir – _escuchó una voz en su mente el interrogador. Renuentemente accedió a los deseos de su señora, ya que el extraño no le causaba ninguna confianza.

- Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos - Dijo Haldir separándose del joven bruscamente – La Dama te espera.

Aunque iban a toda marcha, pasaron unas horas antes de que llegaran a Caras Galadhon, hogar de los señores de Lothlórien. Antes subir al salón principal del palacio, Nunëlian tuvo oportunidad de admirar la belleza del bosque y la manera en que estaban construidos los hogares, por encima de los árboles en talanes o plataformas, lejos de las amenazas de la tierra y cerca de la majestuosidad del lugar, todo lleno de luz y paz, que recordaba a los días antiguos de Valinor, cuando Telperion y Laurelin aún iluminaban todo a su alcance. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, el aire era puro, fresco, el ambiente cálido y lleno de música. Al entrar, los señores de la luz los esperaban y los recién llegados hicieron una profunda reverencia.

- ¿Qué mensaje es el que te trae tan urgentemente a estas tierras, Nunëlian, del Bosque Negro? – habló la Dama Galadriel grave, pero amable.

- Mi Dama, la guerra nos ha alcanzado, mi Señor Thranduil me ha enviado a preveniros; un ataque desde Dôl Guldur se acerca a estos bosques. Tememos que tanto Mirkwood como Lórien sufran graves avances del enemigo. Mi Señor lo ha previsto y hacemos los que podemos, pero en honor a las antiguas alianzas y la relación que existe entre nuestra gente, él consideró necesario alertar a estas tierras y defendernos del enemigo.

La dama Galadriel miró por un instante en los ojos de Nunëlian, quien de pronto se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

- Y con la alerta envió a su mejor heraldo, – dijo la dama esbozando una pequeña y suave sonrisa – el Señor Thranduil es sabio y considerado un buen amigo entre nuestra gente, aún cuando los tiempos de sombras que nos aquejan nos han alejado. Tomaremos las medidas necesarias y de ser posible ayudaremos a tu gente. Por lo pronto descansa, se te asignarán tus habitaciones y hablaremos más tarde.

- Haldir – Dijo el señor Celeborn – reúne a todos los capitanes en mi estudio, hay que preparar las defensas inmediatamente. - Haldir hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Nunëlian habló de nuevo.

- Mi Dama, desearía ayudar en algo, no quiero estar sólo como espectador de lo que sucederá.

- No te preocupes, el tiempo en que seas parte de la historia de Lórien está por venir. Ya hablaremos con calma. Ahora ve. – Y dicho esto el muchacho se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

Al salir se encontró con los otros dos que lo habían escoltado; trató de evitarlos pero ellos se le acercaron.

- Nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy afortunado, pero espero entiendas que es nuestro deber cuidar las fronteras.

- Está bien, no veo ofensa en ello.

- Soy Rúmil, y él es Orophin, mi hermano. Haldir, a quien amenazaste sorprendentemente es el mayor de nosotros, y General de los Galadhrim.

- Nunëlian, hijo de Aûten. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo a su causa? – dijo tras hacer una breve reverencia a los dos presentes – En estos tiempos oscuros, debemos estar unidos contra el enemigo.

- Eres muy joven para estar en la guerra, muchacho – Dijo un orgulloso Orophin.

- No tanto como para no comprender los alcances de la Sombra – respondió de igual manera Nunëlian.

- Nosotros podemos defendernos solos, no necesitamos a nadie más – se escuchó desde atrás la voz de Haldir que se acercaba a ellos. – Rúmil, Orophin, el Señor Celeborn los espera.

Nunëlian miró con resentimiento al elfo, quien lo miraba altivo y orgulloso, como muchos de su raza.

- Sólo cuida que no te vuelvan a poner un cuchillo en el cuello – dijo ácidamente el joven con una sonrisa desafiante, señalando la pequeña herida que le provocó. Haldir quería lanzarse encima del atrevido imberbe, pero sus hermanos lo detuvieron.

- Y tú, ten cuidado de tus pasos, te estaré vigilando, hay algo oscuro en ti – dijo de nuevo Haldir en su tono calmo y amenazador antes de retirarse. Nunëlian no dijo más y se fue humeando de coraje a sus aposentos.


	2. Chapter 2 Las Batallas de Lórien

Hola que tal, va que segundo capítulo de mi historia. Ya voy a la mitad, pero insisto, se aceptan sugerencias para hacerla mas interesante, ideas, aportaciones etc. con sus respectivos agradecimientos. Se valen los reviews eh? no sean timidos:P

Tinwell: Según mis fuentes, en Mirkwood habia elfos tanto de cabello claro como oscuro y no se, como que tengo preferencia por los héroes de cabello oscuro, jejejeje...

PauMalfoy: Aqui está como lo pediste ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Las batallas de Lórien **

La mañana siguiente tuvo un brusco despertar. Un guardabosque del borde este trajo noticias de que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo encarnizadamente. La mala nueva corrió por todos lados alertando a los habitantes, quienes se dirigieron apuradamente a sus talanes a refugiarse y preparar provisiones por si la batalla llegaba hasta ellos. El ambiente se tornó tenso en todos los alrededores. Nunëlian despertó abruptamente y al escuchar las terribles noticias salió corriendo hacia los establos, montó a Ithil y salió a toda velocidad en dirección de la batalla.

_Tengo que ayudar en algo, si Lórien cae, Mirkwood lo hará inevitablemente – _Pensaba con infinita angustia.

- _¡Noro lim, Ithil, Noro lim! (¡cabalga rápido, Ithil, cabalga rápido!)_

Se dirigió directamente hasta donde el humo y el ruido de las peleas se encontraban. Evitando flechas, espadas y golpes, saltó de su montura trepando hacia una de las plataformas vigías desde donde se podía ver lo que sucedía. En ella se encontró con dos rostros conocidos.

- Vaya, parece que llegaron los refuerzos – dijo sarcásticamente Orophin.

- Una mano más no nos viene mal – dijo Rúmil – toma, aquí tienes un arco y flechas.

- Pero, no sé usarlo – Dijo Nunëlian tímidamente. Los dos elfos lo miraron estupefactos.

- ¿Te atreves a venir aquí en medio de la pelea y no sabes usar un arma? - Le dijo furiosamente Orophin.

- Creo que no deberías estar aquí – le dijo Rúmil amablemente – quédate en aquella esquina, a salvo. En unos momentos estaré contigo.

- Hay muchas maneras de pelear – espetó dirigiéndose a Orophin, y dicho esto se alejó, bajando de la plataforma.

Los hermanos se miraron uno al otro, pero la pelea era dura y ellos estaban cubriendo a sus compañeros y a Haldir, quien se encontraba en tierra matando orcos y dando órdenes. Bloqueando, atacando, moviendo, matando… Haldir era el más diestro de los soldados de Lórien sin duda alguna.

Para la noche, los Galadhrim habían repelido el ataque sin muchos problemas, sin embargo pensaban que la tranquilidad que ahora se sentía no duraría por mucho. En la plataforma de vigilancia, el grupo de hermanos limpiaban sus armas y preparaban algo para comer.

- Me han platicado algo muy extraño los guardias de la plataforma sur. – Rompió el silencio Rúmil.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Orophin.

- Me han dicho que una pequeña manada de osos entró en la batalla y comenzó a matar a los orcos e ignorándolos a ellos. No tenían la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente, pero eso es lo que dicen.

- ¿No serían los Beórnidas? - Dijo Orophin – Esos hombres no son nuestros íntimos amigos, pero también odian a los orcos y todo lo relacionado con el enemigo.

- No, no todos los Beórnidas se convierten en osos, sólo su rey y su descendencia directa, según tengo entendido - Replicó Haldir calmadamente sin mirar a sus hermanos mientras limpiaba su espada - Son un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Nadie sabe el porqué de su don.

- Vaya, primero el muchachito de Mirkwood y ahora esto – Dijo casi para sí mismo Orophin.

- ¿Qué? el niño ese estuvo aquí? y qué pasó, donde está? – Apresuró Haldir.

- No lo sabemos, se fue tan rápido como llegó, y lo peor es que nos confesó que no sabía usar armas – Dijo Rúmil con cierto pesar – Temo por lo que le haya sucedido.

- ¿Y porqué lo dejaste ir? estamos en medio de la guerra! – Gritó Haldir

- Se fue antes que le pudiéramos decir nada, además, estábamos muy ocupados cubriéndote las espaldas, querido hermano – Replicó Orophin en defensa de Rúmil.

- Demonios! y no podemos hacer nada por el momento, no creo que este haya sido el único ataque que tendremos.

Cuatro días pasaron, en los cuales no se supo nada de Nunëlian. Las defensas de los Galadhrim se movieron hacia el norte del lado este del bosque, reforzando con tropas por donde pasaban. El ambiente era tenso, la sombra parecía querer cubrir el brillo de los árboles mallorn y las flores elanor, todo estaba silencioso, como la tensa calma que precede a una gran tormenta.

Los elfos con sus ya famosas habilidades rastreadoras y sus sentidos afinados, podían casi predecir el siguiente movimiento que daría el enemigo, pero nunca predecir exactamente cuando. Finalmente, el siguiente ataque llegó súbitamente, en el que la fuerza de los orcos era mayor en número, y su fiereza aumentaba con la sed de venganza por la batalla perdida anteriormente. Mucha sangre se derramó en esos días, y hubo un momento en que la batalla parecía favorecer al enemigo, cuando al tercer día de pronto algo insólito sucedió. Una manada cuantiosa de osos, venados y una gran parvada de lechuzas se acercó por detrás de las líneas de los orcos, provenientes del lado este-sur del bosque. Juntos, arremetieron en contra de los terribles seres, e ignorando por completo a los elfos. Haldir y sus cercanos detuvieron un momento sus ataques para admirar el fenómeno de la defensa de las magníficas bestias, quienes pelearon valientemente a pesar de que muchos de ellos también estaban siendo asesinados, pero se retiraron justo cuando la ventaja se tornó de nuevo hacia los guardianes del bosque, quienes hábilmente derrotaron de nuevo a sus enemigos amaneciendo el siguiente día.

Mientras Haldir y los demás capitanes buscaban entre los restos de la batalla a los heridos para llevarlos a atender, Rúmil se preguntaba que había sido de aquel muchacho de Mirkwood, tan misterioso. Algo extraño había en su esencia, era cierto, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero a él no le provocaba desconfianza como a su hermano mayor. Esperaba que al menos estuviera vivo o lejos de la batalla, ya que no lo encontraba en ninguno de los heridos o los muertos que recogían; pensaba que tal vez había huido de regreso a la ciudad, y eso le daba un poco de alivio. De pronto, entre el humo y la espesura del bosque, Haldir pareció divisar la figura de un gran venado, pero lo más sorprendente fue que una figura humana estaba a su lado. Apenas amanecía, de modo que la luz aún no era suficiente para ver de quién se trataba. Las dos figuras, animal y humana, dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron en la niebla que aparecía entre ellos después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos al sorprendido líder de los los Galadhrim, quien no mencionó el incidente a nadie.

Pasaron 2 días, y en la noche del tercero, se comenzaron a preparar para lo que parecía ser un tercer ataque del enemigo, el cual esperaban que pudiera ser más temible que los dos anteriores. La frontera Este se había reforzado de nuevo, y a todo lo largo de la franja, parecía que una muralla de soldados se había forjado, impenetrable para los seres hostiles. Sin embargo, de nuevo el ataque fue difícil para los elfos, ya que esta vez los orcos venían con un ejército de wargos, esas bestias horribles y feroces que ayudaban a los orcos a atacar con mayor rapidez y mortalidad. Los elfos se defendieron valientemente, algunos a caballo, otros con la espada, y los ya conocidos arqueros. La lluvia de flechas que caía desde las plataformas ayudaba mucho, pero el ejército enemigo era más fuerte y numeroso de lo que pensaron esta vez, y una manada de wargos logró penetrar en las líneas de los guardabosques, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Caras Galadhon. A Haldir casi se le detuvo el corazón cuando vio que sus defensas habían sido penetradas y se dirigían a su amada ciudad. Juntó a todos los soldados que pudo y se dirigió a toda prisa detrás de las oscuras bestias, dejando al mando de la defensa Este a sus hermanos.

Al llegar a Egladil, un lugar al sureste de la ciudad, los wargos con los orcos montados en ellos fueron interceptados por las fuerzas de los Galadhrim, quienes defendieron con más furia que antes a su bosque amado. Haldir peleaba con toda la destreza que sólo un líder de los mejores arqueros en la Tierra Media poseía. De pronto, derribó a un orco de su montura, provocando que la gran bestia se dirigiera con todo su poder contra él, golpeándolo antes de que pudiera dispararle una flecha. Con todo su peso fue a caer de espaldas al pie de un gran mallorn, con el gran wargo acercándose poco a poco, mostrando sus grandes colmillos, dispuestos a devorar su carne. Haldir estaba desarmado, golpeado, seguro de que su perdición estaba frente a él. Cerró los ojos un instante cuando de pronto vio a una figura que salió de atrás del gran árbol y se detuvo a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro.

Era un joven que reconoció al instante.

- ¡Nunëlian!

- ¡Shhh! No te muevas – le susurró el joven.

Estupefacto, Haldir no se movió ni un ápice presenciando algo que le pareció totalmente absurdo. Nunëlian, después de unos segundos de mirar fijamente con las manos al frente al gran animal, éste dejó de parecer amenazante, bajó la cabeza y se fue corriendo sin mostrar peligro alguno. Luego, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás wargos y fue haciendo lo mismo con cada uno que fue encontrando, haciendo que se rebelaran contra los orcos y los hicieran caer de sus lomos, con excepción de los que mataban los elfos. Haldir se recobró de la sorpresa y regresó a la pelea, matando a cuanto orco se iba encontrando con su espada. Estas acciones le devolvieron ventaja a los Galadhrim. Casi al final de la batalla del claro de Egladil, sólo quedaban un puñado de orcos y wargos, mismos que fueron cayendo o huyendo poco a poco. El cansancio por tantos días de batalla estaba haciendo mella en los sentidos de Haldir, quien no pudo percibir a un gran orco oscuro que le disparó una flecha que le atravesó el muslo izquierdo por detrás, haciéndolo caer de rodillas a unos metros de su verdugo, quien se preparaba para disparar de nuevo. Nunëlian presenció la escena y sin escuchar nada más, lanzó a un wargo en contra del orco mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia Haldir. Todo sucedió como una pesadilla: el wargo atacó al orco por la espalda, haciendo que la gran flecha dirigida a Haldir fallara, para incrustarse en el costado derecho de Nunëlian, quien cayó pesadamente a su lado. El rostro del muchacho y las voces de los soldados elfos que se acercaban fue lo último que vio el líder de los guardianes del bosque antes de desmayar por la pérdida de sangre; la angustia se reflejaba en su rostro, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que había pasado, y el único pensamiento que tuvo en ese momento antes de desfallecer fue: "No le podré agradecer lo que hizo por todos nosotros".


	3. Chapter 3 Identidades

Hola!... nueva semana, nuevo capítulo... esta cortito pero sustancioso (creo yo), como siempre espero sus reviews!...

**Tinwell:** eres medio brujo o algo asi, jejejejeje... como adivinaste? ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Identidades**

La batalla había llegado a su fin; las pérdidas eran muchas, pero la victoria se había alcanzado. Los heridos fueron llevados rápidamente con los sanadores, los muertos honrados y los demás estaban limpiando los terrenos del bosque, apilando y quemando los cadáveres enemigos.

En Caras Galadhon no se hablaba de otra cosa: La guerra del Anillo había concluido con la destrucción del mismo en el Monte del Destino, al mismo tiempo que el asalto de Lórien se había ganado, la gente celebraba la victoria y a sus héroes.

Nadie fuera de los participantes de las batallas sabía la gran ayuda que éstos habían recibido. Los soldados no hablaron de ello, ya que no estaban aún seguros de que lo que presenciaron había sido sólo un sueño, un hechizo o realidad. Se preguntaban quién era en realidad Nunëlian y de dónde había obtenido ese gran poder que mostró. Algunos decían que era un mago como Mithrandir o Cúrumo; otros, que era un espíritu maia como se creía que era Thorondor la gran Águila, pero con forma de elfo. Las versiones corrían como el agua del Celebrant, pero una cosa era cierta: el mensajero de Mirkwood era ya un héroe entre los Galadhrim junto con Haldir, quienes fueron los únicos que quedaron estoicamente en pie al final, evitando que penetraran más adentro hacia la ciudad. Ahora, las tropas élficas se preparaban para un asalto en Dôl Goldur; en unos días estarían ahí para derrumbar las murallas y disipar la sombra para siempre del Bosque Negro. La Dama Galadriel en persona iría a completar la tarea.

Haldir se encontraba en los talanes de curación, recuperándose de sus heridas. Estaba callado, inquieto, pensativo, recordando las últimas palabras de la Dama Galadriel cuando fue a visitar a los heridos y honrar a los héroes.

"_No, Haldir, no puedes ir con nosotros esta vez. Tienes que sanar tú primero para poder ayudar a curar las heridas de Tar Nu-Fuin. Es nuestro deber ahora participar en esta guerra y recuperar las alianzas perdidas con nuestros hermanos del bosque del Este. Tu participación en ello será importante, pero ya no será peleando. No te sientas mal por lo sucedido en Egladil, eres el mejor General que Lothlórien ha tenido. Quédate ahora con Nunëlian, te necesitará cuando despierte"_. _- Besó su frente y con una sonrisa, se retiró de su habitación. _

'_¿Nunëlian me necesitará? La Dama y sus acertijos'_, pensaba suspirando.

Extrañamente, al muchacho no lo habían puesto con los demás heridos y no le permitían ver cómo se encontraba. Creía que tal vez era ya un caso perdido y no era necesario que estuviera entre los vivos. Remembró la batalla y todo lo que había sucedido; todas las cosas que habían pasado desde su llegada eran un misterio. Apareció de la nada, se metió en la batalla desde el principio sin saber pelear y no se supo de él en días; los acontecimientos con los animales que ayudaron y finalmente, el dominio que demostró con los wargos y lo más importante: le salvó la vida sabiendo que él no lo había tratado bien, que desconfiaba de él, y la mirada que le dirigió el muchacho antes de quedar inconsciente y desmayar él mismo. Su mirada le resultaba familiar de alguna manera. Sus pensamientos ahora eran confusos del todo.

Al día siguiente, Haldir pudo ponerse en pie y dar pequeños paseos dentro del talan, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, interceptó a una de las sanadoras.

- ¿Qué noticias hay del muchacho, sobrevivió?

- ¿Muchacho¿Cuál muchacho?

- Nunëlian, el joven que llevaron a las otras habitaciones hace tres días.

- Ah, ella. Se encuentra ya fuera de peligro, la flecha no atravesó ningún órgano, aunque su recuperación obviamente llevará unos días más que la suya, mi señor.

- ¿Ella? Nunëlian es un muchacho.

- No mi señor, a quien estamos atendiendo en las otras habitaciones es una elleth, por eso es que se encuentra de aquel lado y no con los demás ellyn. Me pregunto desde cuándo permiten a las mujeres luchar en las batallas. Tal vez sea costumbre de donde ella viene.

- No, debe haber un error, llévame a verlo¡ahora! – le ordenó Haldir como si fuera uno de sus soldados.

- Lo llevaré mi señor, pero no hay error cuando se trata de diferenciar a simple vista entre una elleth y un ellon sin ropa. – replicó la sanadora con una sonrisa juguetona, ignorando la evidente irritación del elfo y sus toscas maneras.

Al entrar a la habitación, Haldir no pudo reprimir la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Aún con las sábanas cubriéndole el cuerpo por completo, éstas no dejaban lugar a dudas: se trataba de una elleth. Se acercó al pie de la cama tan rápido como su pierna lesionada se lo permitió, y al verle el rostro, por primera vez con total atención, pudo darse cuenta que sus facciones no eran las de un elfo joven como todos creyeron, si no las de una bella elleth que ahora dormía profundamente. La quijada casi se le sale de lugar a Haldir por la impresión. Todo el tiempo había aparentado ser un ellon aunque un poco extraño, pero sus ropas y su cabello no revelaban lo contrario. Él sabía que había algo distinto en él, y hasta hace unos momentos creía que era su impresionante habilidad de controlar a los animales, pero esto realmente no lo esperaba. Se le vinieron a la mente los breves encuentros que tuvieron, ninguno de ellos agradable. Esta dama se las había arreglado para ponerlo en ridículo con una daga al cuello y salvarle la vida en un lapso de tan sólo unos días. No sabía si la Dama Galadriel estaba al tanto de esto, pero trataría de preguntarle lo antes posible si ella sabía quién era realmente esta criatura que lo contrariaba tanto. Puso una mano en la frente de la dama, y acarició sus cabellos, pero ella no hizo movimiento alguno desde su sueño.

_- An elleth_… - Suspiró el apesadumbrado Haldir.

-----------------------------------------

Ya seeee!... van a decir ¿una semana para esto? perdon, les juro que es el capitulo mas cortito, los demás no están tan groseros, jejeje... :D


	4. Chapter 4 Despertares

Va el nuevo capitulo...

Como siempre ya saben se aceptan los jitomatazos, los clavelazos y sobre todo las sugerencias y reviews!...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 – Despertares**

Al regresar al mundo de los vivos, Nunëlian apenas podía distinguir las cosas, pero al apretar los ojos y enfocar mejor, vio a un Haldir serio y grave frente a ella. No sabía que hacía él ahí, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba cubierta tan sólo por un camisón y una sábana ligera, lo que obviamente delataba sus formas femeninas. Al percatarse, se tapó hasta el cuello intentando incorporarse, lo que provocó un grito de dolor de su parte, y Haldir la detuvo por el hombro y la acostó de nuevo gentilmente. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a su posición original, con una expresión indescifrable para ella, mientras sentía que sonrojaba fuertemente hasta las puntiagudas orejas, sintiéndose avergonzada infinitamente; el corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba casi segura que él lo podía escuchar. No se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, de modo que Haldir rompió el silencio.

- Vaya, vaya vaya, de modo que el misterioso mensajero resultó ser una elleth.

La dama no respondía, sólo lo miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, como si quisiera decir todo de un solo golpe con la mirada.

- Yo…

- ¡Pudiste haber muerto¿cómo se te ocurre entrar en la batalla sin un arma, sin saber siquiera usarlas, no podíamos protegerte¡y no sabíamos donde estabas¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si mueres en la pelea¿Qué le hubiéramos dicho a tu señor entonces? - le gritó él. Nunëlian lo miraba como si estuviera recibiendo un regaño de sus padres.

Haldir no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, sólo estaba externando su preocupación, aunque fuera a modo de reprensión. Pero de pronto recordó que estaba frente a la persona que le había salvado la vida. Tratando de tragarse todo su orgullo y su ego de militar, cerró los ojos, suspiró y continuó hablando.

- Me salvaste la vida, y por ello estoy en deuda contigo – le dijo ahora en un tono más amable.

- Mejor hubiera sido que no lo hiciera – espetó ella antes de hundirse en sus sábanas y girarse de espaldas a él.

- Nunëlian, por favor…

- ¡_Egó_! _(¡vete!)_

- Espera…

- ¡No!

- Por favor, necesita descansar mi señor – Le dijo la sanadora amablemente, haciendo ademán de llevarlo a él a su habitación. Renuente, Haldir se retiró. Había hecho todo al revés, todo mal, pensó, pero esperaba más adelante tener una oportunidad de disculparse y agradecerle debidamente a la recién descubierta dama.

Pasados un par de días, Caras Galadhon comenzaba a volver a la normalidad de nuevo, salvo el hecho de que los señores de Lórien y sus fuerzas armadas acababan de partir hacia Dôl Guldur a la última batalla contra ellos y apoyar a los elfos del Bosque Negro. Ese mismo día por la noche estarían a las puertas de la fortaleza negra para terminar de una vez con la amenaza de los bosques.

Haldir y estaba más recuperado de sus heridas, al igual que Nunëlian, quien parecía tener una habilidad de curarse a sí misma más rápida que el promedio de los elfos. Era muy huraña, así que evitaba a la gente tanto como podía desde pequeña, ya que desde entonces la consideraban "diferente" por su habilidad de tratar con los animales. Ahora, ataviada como toda una elleth, con un vestido color del agua, paseaba por los jardines de la ciudad, cuando se encontró en un claro donde había una fuente y se sentó en una banca frente a ella, pensando, preocupada por su gente y su hogar. Después de unos momentos, presintió que alguien se acercaba, y rápidamente saltó detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban la banca donde estaba, pero dejó una pista ineludible: uno de sus aretes cayó al pie de la banca, brillando con el reflejo del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles. Agazapada en el arbusto, vio como unos pies se detuvieron frente a la banca y tomaron el arete, y ella, al ver que lo había perdido, quería recuperarlo; era de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su difunta madre. Decidida, saltó sobre la persona que se encontraba al frente de la banca, quien con una gran habilidad, la tomó de los brazos y la dirigió al suelo sin soltarla, con el rostro amenazante a unos centímetros del suyo. Era Haldir, y al ver que se trataba de la dama de Mirkwood con una apariencia totalmente diferente, perdió cierto balance, dándole tiempo a Nunëlian de lastimar a Haldir de una manera que no esperaba.

- ¡Arrgghhh, no lo puedo creer, me mordiste! – exclamó mientras se tomaba del antebrazo lastimado.

Nunëlian aprovechó el momento de confusión para tomar el arete que había caído de nuevo al pasto, y tratar de salir corriendo, cuando él la detuvo jalándola de un pie, haciéndola caer y tomándola de nuevo de los brazos frente a frente. La dama lo miraba furiosa, mientras él no podía borrar aún la estupefacción de su rostro. Ella hizo de nuevo un ademán de querer morderlo de nuevo, hasta podía escucharla gruñir como si fuera una animal salvaje, pero esta vez la tomó de ambos lados de la cabeza intentando calmarla.

_- Thala elleth_, no te haré daño

_- ¡Nin leithio! (¡Déjame ir!)_ – le gritó.

- No, hasta que tu y yo hablemos.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, guardabosque! – e intentaba liberarse, consiguiendo sólo que Haldir la retuviera mas fuerte, inmovilizándola con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

- ¿Porqué te comportas así¡pareces un felino asustado!

Nunëlian le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero sin querer le salieron dos lágrimas como diamantes que corrieron por sus mejillas, para agregar mayor confusión al ya contrariado elfo, quien de verdad no sabía que hacer con la criatura que tenía frente a sí. De pronto tuvo el instinto de protegerla, de abrazarla, pero fue cortado de tajo con las palabras de la dama.

- ¡Eres como todos los demás, sólo soy un fenómeno para ustedes! – y dicho esto se liberó y salió corriendo del lugar, dejándolo más intrigado de lo que ya estaba.

La dama corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegó a los bordes de la ciudad, y cuando miró hacia atrás para ver si no la seguían, se topó de frente con Rúmil, quien la recibió amable como era su naturaleza.

_- Im gelir ceni ad lín, Lâvan Herdir (Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, domadora de bestias)_ – dijo el elfo haciendo la reverencia acostumbrada de Lórien.

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó ella contrariada.

_- Lâvan Herdir_, así te llaman los soldados y todos aquellos que presenciaron tus extrañas habilidades. Eres una heroína entre ellos, sabes?

- No, por favor… - dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

- Tú fuiste de gran ayuda para salvar estos bosques y a nuestra gente. ¿Qué pasa? estás llorando – dijo suavemente mientras le levantaba la cara con una mano - ¿_man anírach cerin an le? (¿qué puedo hacer por ti?) – _le dijo dulcemente.

- Eres el único que ha sido amable conmigo además de los señores de esta tierra – susurró ella.

- No hay razón para no serlo. Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y dos de ellas han sido altamente sorprendentes y las dos se refieren a ti, mi dama, aunque hemos preferido mantener el secreto al resto de la gente para no causar suspicacias.

- Gracias…

_- Avo 'osto nad, lend nín, le na mellyn (No temas, mi dama, estás entre amigos)._

_- _¿De verdad? – dijo ella en un tono un poco incrédulo.

- Si lo dices por mis hermanos, es porque ellos son un poco más "rudimentarios" en algunas cosas.

- No me gusta la gente, – continuaba ella muy seria – me ven mal por mis poderes.

- No lo creo, al menos no nosotros. Yo sé que en la antigüedad, nuestro pueblo enseñó a los árboles a hablar, a moverse, al igual que comunicarse con las bestias. Es un don muy raro ya entre nuestra raza.

- Y por eso lo ven mal. Por eso prefiero su compañía a la de los míos; ellos no te juzgan ni te critican, te ven por lo que eres. Saben ver mejor en el corazón de las demás criaturas.

- Eso es cierto, pero danos una oportunidad de demostrarte que no todos somos tan terribles.

- No sé. –dijo ella con más tranquilidad.

- Vamos, te escoltaré a tus habitaciones - Le invitó Rúmil amablemente.

-------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 Sueños

**Hola! nueva semana, nuevo capitulo!... como siempre, este sistema no respeta muy bien los signos de admiración o interrogación... disculpen el inconveniente... :S **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 – Sueños**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_- ¡Naneth, Naneth¿es ella un espíritu Maia, o un Valar? Es muy bonita._

_- No, hijo mío, ella es una elleth, como yo, sólo que es una nena apenas._

_- Es muy extraña, Naneth, mira como atrae a las palomas¡voy a jugar con ellas!_

_- ¡No, Haldir, espera!_

_El pequeño saltó alegremente e hizo volar a las palomas que estaban alrededor de la pequeña, haciendo que ella se molestara y comenzara a llorar, para la sorpresa del niño ellon._

_- ¿Qué pasa, no se ven lindas volando?_

_Y el pequeño elfo extendió su mano hacia la niña elleth. Pasados unos minutos el pequeño ellon regresaba con su madre llorando, extendiendo su mano a ella. _

_- ¡Naneth, la elleth me mordió!... – sollozaba fuertemente. _

_- ¿Arya te mordió, oh, mi pequeño, no debiste espantar a sus palomas, ella es una nena muy sensible. _

_- ¡Arya, Arya qué tienes sell vuin? – se escuchó la voz de otra dama que levantaba a la niña en brazos. _

_- Perdón, no sabía que hacer volar a las palomas la haría llorar. _

_- Está bien Haldir, no pasa nada, ella estará bien. – Le respondió la madre de la pequeña._

_- No me gustan las elleth… - Dijo el niño resentido._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

El eco de los sollozos de la niña en sus sueños despertó a Haldir. Se sentó en su cama pensando si era tan sólo un sueño.

- Arya… - susurró.

Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se alistó para salir a sus labores. En ausencia de los señores del bosque, él era quien tenía que cuidar de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Nunëlian por otro lado, aún no despertaba con la primera luz de mañana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Nunëlian, te he enseñado gran parte de mi conocimiento sobre las bestias, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante. _

_- ¿Qué es, Radagast? _

_- Cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con ellas, la magia de nuestros ancestros tiende a confundir a sus criaturas. No te enlaces tanto al mundo de los animales y te separes de tu raza, ya que si eso sucede, un día dejarás de ser elfo y te convertirás en uno de ellos. _

_- A veces eso quisiera, viejo amigo. Sólo tu, Legolas y mi tío me comprenden. Los animales me ven como su igual. Ellos aprecian más la vida y la naturaleza que los rodea. _

_- Si, pequeña estrella, pero recuerda, tu eres entre los elfos de la Tierra Media la única que aún posee el don de los antiguos hijos de Yavanna, y en cualquier momento ella podría mandarte llamar a su lado y entonces no tendrías opción de retorno a estas tierras. _

_- Lo sé. Espero encontrar algún día algo que me haga apreciar más a mi especie. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nunëlian despertó con el eco de la voz del viejo mago pardo, recordando sus palabras. Sabía que él tenía razón, que tenia que encontrar un motivo, un lazo que la ligara de nuevo a su gente, a su raza, o pronto dejaría de contársele entre los Eldar.

Días más tarde, Haldir se encontraba junto con sus hermanos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, enseñando a los nuevos guardabosques tácticas en armas. Nunëlian observaba detenidamente a los jóvenes soldados y a sus instructores, estudiándolos, pensando si acercarse a ellos sería buena idea. Había pasado todos los días mirando a la gente, pero era demasiado tímida para acercarse a las personas sin que alguien la llevara o la presionara. Prefirió esperar a que terminara la sesión y al ver a un pequeño oso que rondaba el lugar, tuvo una idea. Nunëlian sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Los tres hermanos practicaban movimientos con la espada, cuando sin darse cuenta, el osezno tomó uno de los arcos que estaban recargados en uno de los grandes árboles en el hocico y se lo llevó corriendo torpemente, y en ese momento Orophin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- ¿Haldir, qué no es ése tu arco? - dijo el hermano tranquilamente.

- ¡En el nombre de los Valar ¿qué de…! – y salió corriendo entre los árboles detrás del animalillo, ante las miradas risueñas de sus hermanos.

Persiguió al pequeño oso una buena distancia, hasta que pudo atraparlo, rodando los dos.  
El pequeño oso comenzó a bramar por ayuda.

- ¡Dame eso, pequeño ladrón!

_- ¡Daro, _pelea con uno de tu tamaño!

_- ¿Athelil? (¿tú otra vez?),_ debí suponer que se trataba de ti – dijo él soltando al pequeño animal, que a su vez soltó el arco y se fue corriendo. Nunëlian tomó el arma rápidamente en sus manos.

- No querrás que su madre venga al rescate y te haga pedazos – decía ella ahora en un tono altivo, triunfante.

- Tú lo enviaste a robarme, no deberías usar tu don para estas cosas. – dijo él poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las ropas.

- ¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme que hacer con ello? Quiero que me devuelvas mi arete.

- ¿Cuál?

- El que te quedaste la última vez que nos encontramos.

- La última vez que me caíste encima, querrás decir.

_- ¡Hanno anno enni! (¡Entrégamelo!)_

- Mi arco. – pidió él calmadamente, sacando de un bolsillo el arete y mostrándoselo, extendiendo la otra mano.

Nunëlian tiró el arco a los pies de Haldir, quien miró el arma y luego a ella con una ceja levantada.

- Esos no son modales para una dama.

- ¡Dámelo!

- Ven por él - Desafió Haldir. La actitud de la elleth lo irritaba sobremanera.

Acto seguido ella se lanzó sobre el arete, pero Haldir fue más rápido y pasósu mano que lo tenía hacia atrás, haciendo que ella torpemente se estrellara con su pecho. Levantó la mirada y se retiró bruscamente, con una expresión de susto y enojo. Se acercó de nuevo y esta vez Haldir levantó la mano con el arete muy en alto, donde ella no podría alcanzarlo. En ese momento apareció Rúmil con su apacible expresión, seguido de un divertido Orophin.

- ¿Qué haces hermano? eso no es muy cortés de tu parte.

Haldir giró la mirada hacia Rúmil, momento aprovechado por Nunëlian para propinarle una buena patada en la pierna derecha a Haldir, quien se dobló del dolor, y entonces ella pudo quitarle el arete y salir corriendo de la escena.

- Bien merecido lo tienes, no puedo creer que te comportes como un niño caprichoso; hacía años, no, centurias que no te veía hacer algo semejante. – Dijo Rúmil en tono de contundente seguridad.

Haldir seguía doliéndose de la pierna mientras gruñía palabras ininteligibles, pero que no sonaban nada amables.

- ¡Patea como un caballo¿qué le pasa a esa elleth? parece un animal salvaje.

- Querido hermano, – dijo el menor suspirando - eres insuperable, tal vez sólo por el gran Tulkas en el arte de la guerra y la protección de nuestra tierra, pero en el aspecto personal sigues siendo bastante inmaduro.

- Mide tus palabras, Rúmil.

- Sólo digo la verdad. Estás ante una rara belleza, con la inocencia de una pequeña niña, que detrás de esa salvaje apariencia sólo busca algo de aprobación hacia sus dones y algo de cariño.

- Sabes perfectamente que no soy alguien que sepa tratar mucho a las elleth.

- Eso es evidente, y por eso mismo lo digo. Ten cuidado de no perder algo que puede ser muy valioso en tu vida.

_- __Bado uin mén (A un lado) – _Comandó Haldir retirándose.

Las palabras de Rúmil dieron vueltas en su cabeza el resto del día, pensando que tal vez había hecho mal. Era un hecho que por alguna razón extraña aún para él evitaba a las damas en la medida que podía. _Prefiero no tratarlas, no sé hacerlo,_ se decía a sí mismo. En ese momento, el sonar de un cuerno le advirtió que los Señores de Lórien estaban de regreso, triunfantes. Se dirigió a recibirlos gustoso, ya que su llegada significaba que podría regresar a los bordes, donde se sentía más seguro y alejado de "ciertos" problemas.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Revelaciones

Va el nuevo capitulo de la semana.

**Tinwell: **jejejee... si eres fan de Legolas siento desilusionarte pero él no es protagonista en esta historia, jejejeje... Oye¿cómo es eso que dices que Haldir siempre termina mordido? Yo escribí esa situación porque Nunëlian pasa tanto tiempo con los animales que eso afecta sus modales a veces, jejejeje...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 – Revelaciones**

_- Mae govannen, Heryn vuin, Hîr Nín (Bienvenida mi querida dama, mi señor) – _Saludó Haldir a los señores de Lórien – es un placer tenerlos de vuelta entre nosotros y saber que la guerra ha terminado.

_- Suilad_, Haldir, es bueno estar en casa de nuevo. No sé si recuerdes al señor Thranduil. – dijo el Señor Celeborn señalando a la persona junto a él.

Thranduil aparecía gallardo, imponente, con expresión grave, un tanto distante y fría, como siempre se le había visto. Portaba su capa de viaje en color verde oscuro, y su corona de mithril alcanzaba a relucir entre sus dorados cabellos.

_- Mae govannen, Hîr Nín (Bienvenido, mi señor) – _saludó al señor del Bosque Negro.

_- Govaded vaer gen Haldir (Es un placer encontrarte Haldir)_,algunas eras han pasado desde la última vez que mis ojos te vieron. Te has convertido en un admirable ellon.

_- Hannon le, Hín nín (Gracias, mi señor). _

- Haldir, mañana por la mañana queremos tener una pequeña reunión para hacer el recuento de los últimos acontecimientos y también para hablar de un asunto de gran importancia. Por favor trae a Nunëlian contigo – solicitó la dama Galadriel.

- ¿Mi Dama? – exclamó Haldir intrigado.

- Si, Haldir, tráela contigo, si pueden mantenerse inalterables por un rato. – le susurró la Dama Blanca en un tono suave, entre juego y de reprimenda.

_- Cerithon iest lîn, heryn nín (Como desee, mi dama). – _finalizó él bajando la mirada con expresión un poco avergonzada.

_A la dama Galadriel realmente no se le escapa nada_, pensó, y le intrigaba sobremanera porqué requerían la presencia de la elleth en una reunión de consejo con los señores elfos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nunëlian y Haldir subían las grandes escaleras, en dirección del gran comedor del palacio, para reunirse con los señores que ya los esperaban. Iban caminando en silencio, ella detrás de él.

- Por favor, ven a mi lado, no me gusta que vengas detrás de mí, como si estuvieras acechándome.

- Aquí estoy bien, gracias. – replicó ella contundente.

- Haldir se detuvo un momento y se giró para mirar a Nunëlian. Ella se detuvo de inmediato.

- Escucha, respecto del otro día…

- No hay nada que decir – cortó ella bruscamente, adelantándose en sus pasos hacia su destino.

- Bien. – Respondió él con total enfado.

Momentos después llegaron a la entrada, y Nunëlian esperó a que Haldir la alcanzara. Él la miraba con ojos de escrutinio, se había acostumbrado a ver a aquel muchacho desgarbado y tímido, pero inestable a la vez, y ahora le costaba trabajo verla como una elleth, una elleth que lo sacaba de balance con una facilidad que se extrañaba de sí mismo. Le ofreció su mano para entrar, pero ella ignorándolo abrió las grandes puertas blancas labradas. Con toda la gracia que le fue posible, saludó a los presentes, haciendo una profunda reverencia. A Thranduil se le suavizó llamativamente la expresión cuando vio a la joven dama frente a él.

_- Sell nín, Im veren le govaded (Hija mía, estoy feliz de verte)_ – Saludó Thranduil dulcemente, al tiempo que se acercó a abrazarla.

_- Lend gwanur, Guren linna le cened (Querido tío, mi corazón canta al verte)_

- ¿Hija, te has hecho pasar por ellon de nuevo? – Dijo el Señor al ver el cabello corto de Nunëlian, quien agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Fue por seguridad, _gwanur._

Haldir apenas pudo contener la expresión de sorpresa al enterarse que Nunëlian era pariente del señor del Bosque Negro, ahora llamado el Bosque Verde, Greenwood, o Eryn Lasgalen.

- Haldir, no te quedes ahí, vengan todos, vamos a sentarnos a la mesa. – Invitó la dama Galadriel a los presentes.

Durante la cena relataron lo referente a las batallas de Dôl Goldur, y de cómo quedó repartido el nuevo Eryn Lasgalen en tres reinos: la parte norte para el reino de Thranduil, la parte sur para Lothlórien y la parte oeste para los Beórnidas y los hombres del bosque. También relataron las noticias que les llegaron referentes al final de la Guerra del Anillo; lo que sabían acerca de las aventuras y vicisitudes de la comunidad de los 9, la próxima coronación del nuevo rey de Gondor y Arnor y el futuro matrimonio de éste con Arwen Undómiel, nieta de los señores de Lórien. Nunëlian y Haldir escucharon atentamente las historias referentes al príncipe Legolas, el valor y la lealtad de la gente de Rohan y Dol Amroth, de las batallas peleadas por el dúnedain y futuro rey llamado Aragorn Elessar junto a los hijos de Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir, y escucharon sobre aquellas valerosas criaturas que ella vio alguna vez en el palacio de su tío: los hobbits y los enanos, y por supuesto las grandes alianzas que se estaban generando entre los pueblos de la Tierra Media y los tiempos de paz por venir.

_Desearía poder ver a toda esa admirable gente_, pensaba Nunëlian fascinada con las historias relatadas.

- Nunëlian¿deseas venir con nosotros a la boda de Arwen? - preguntó la dama Galadriel en respuesta al pensamiento que acababa de leer en ella – la estrella de la tarde llegará aquí a finales del _Ethuil _para partir hacia Minas Tirith.

- No lo sé – respondió ella ruborizada; no lograba acostumbrarse a los poderes mentales de la dama.

- Piénsalo y después me comunicas tu decisión. Tú también irás con nosotros si así lo deseas, Haldir.

- Me siento honrado, mi dama. Comenzaré con los preparativos lo antes posible.

La dama Galadriel hizo una pausa y pasó de la sonrisa a la solemnidad.

- Ahora quisiera hablar del asunto más importante que nos reúne en esta ocasión. ¿Señor Thranduil?

- ¿Hija mía, recuerdas esto? - Dijo el señor elfo mientras le mostraba a Nunëlian una cajita de madera labrada con una flor élfica y una estrella encima.

Al abrirla vio una hermosísima joya, una flor en azul y plata con una linda cadenita de mithril. En el centro, la flor tenía más petalitos con piedras blancas que reflejaban la luz del color que tuviera cerca y en el medio una joya negra que a pesar de su color, parecía brillar más que el salón entero.

Nunëlian abrió los ojos grandes como la luna llena al ver la joya, pero no menos sorprendido estaba Haldir, quien comenzó a tener vagos recuerdos de su infancia, en los que veía a su madre portando esa joya. Pero¿Qué hacía la flor élfica símbolo de Lórien en manos de la gente del Bosque Verde? Estaba más confundido que nunca.

- Haldir, tú también la reconoces¿verdad? - Preguntó la dama Galadriel.

- Yo… recuerdo haber visto esa joya en el cuello de mi madre, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

- ¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?

- No sé, mis recuerdos son confusos… - decía Haldir.

- Era mi joya favorita cuando era niña. Me era difícil desprenderme de ella. – Susurró Nunëlian.

- El rostro de los dos jóvenes estaba lleno de confusión e intriga. De alguna manera los dos estaban relacionados con un mismo objeto. La dama Galadriel disiparía sus dudas.

Esta es Nunëlian, la Estrella del Oeste, la remembranza del árbol Telperion, plateado y maravilloso como nunca se vio árbol alguno en Valinor, uno de los dos árboles que nos daban luz. Aüle elaboró esta joya a petición de Oromë, para su esposa Vana, como regalo de bodas. Tiempo después, cuando el gran cazador fue a la Tierra Media, lo llevaba consigo como recuerdo de su bien amada y según se dice, la perdió en una de sus batallas, lo que les causó gran pesar a los dos. La flor que le da forma a la joya, es una reproducción de las flores que daba el gran árbol de plata, muy parecida a las flores que dan los mallorn, y tú la encontraste en el Nimrodel, Haldir, cuando aún eras pequeño.

Haldir permanecía en silencio, con la vista fija, pero totalmente ausente. Sus recuerdos comenzaban a aflorar.

---------------------------------------------------------

_- ¡Naneth, mira lo que encontré en el río!_

_- ¡Qué joya más hermosa, Haldir! Esto debe pertenecer a alguien._

_- ¿Será de la Dama Nimrodel?_

_- No lo sé mi amor, pero vamos a mostrárselo a la dama Galadriel._

_Le llevaron a la dama la joya que habían encontrado. Después de una larga plática entre su madre y ella, fueron al jardín privado a mirar en el espejo. Cuando volvieron le dijeron al pequeño: _

_- Haldir, esta joya no pertenece a nadie en la Tierra Media, de modo que es tuya por haberla encontrado. Se llama Nunëlian, la Estrella del Oeste._

_-Nunëlian… pero es una flor para una elleth, naneth. _

_- Entonces yo la guardaré para ti y cuando la necesites te la daré._

_- Hannon le, naneth._

_------------------------------------------------_

- ¿Haldir? - lo llamó el señor Celeborn.

Pero él no respondía. Más memorias volvían a su mente.

---------------------------------------------------

_- No me gustan las elleth – Dijo el niño resentido. _

_- Hijo…_

_- Está bien, está bien¿qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar? – preguntó acercándose a la pequeña en brazos de su madre – ¡Ya sé! Naneth¿puedo regalarle la Estrella del Oeste a Arya? _

_Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Pasados unos segundos, la madre de Haldir le contestó: _

_- Si, mi amor, es tuya, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. _

_Y el pequeño tomó la joya en sus manos y se la puso a la niña en el cuello, quien al mirarla dejó de llorar y sonrió ante su brillo, y al volver sus ojos hacia Haldir, comenzó a reír alegremente. _

_- Ahora te llamarás Arya Nunëlian – Dijo Haldir alegre, y las dos madres sonrieron complacidas._

_---------------------------------------------------_

- Haldir, Haldir ¿estás bien? – Le volvía a llamar el señor Celeborn poniéndole una mano en le hombro.

- Él ha recordado. - dijo Galadriel.

- Yo… yo… yo le di esa joya… ¿Arya? - Dijo mirando a Nunëlian totalmente estupefacto.

- ¡Sabes mi primer nombre? – respondió ella absolutamente sorprendida.

- Yo te nombré Nunëlian, como la joya… tú eres… no eran sueños… tú… ¡tú me mordiste de niño! – exclamó fuerte.

- ¡Algo debes haberme hecho, de seguro! – respondió ella molesta, nerviosa, y aún más sorprendida por la revelación.

- ¡Desde niña eras tan… extraña! – gritó Haldir.

- Y tú, no debes haber sido muy diferente de como eres ahora¡guardabosque arrogante! – devolvió ella.

Thranduil clarificó su garganta.

- Hija, por favor.

- Perdón – dijo Nunëlian avergonzada, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que tu madre te dijo sobre la joya? – le preguntó su tío.

- Ella me dijo que quien me dio esta joya me nombró Nunëlian, y que me la entregaría cuando… oh… no, no, no¡esto no puede ser! – Y se puso las manos en la cara.

- ¿Qué, qué no puede ser? – Preguntó Haldir intrigado.

- Haldir, Nunëlian, tranquilícense. – dijo el señor Celeborn.

- Mi dama, perdón por el atrevimiento, pero… ¿usted sabía de todo esto desde un principio?

- Si, Haldir, pero no estaba aún en mis manos revelar lo que no está en su tiempo hacerlo – dijo la dama Galadriel mirando a Arya.

- El caso es, Haldir, Arya, que los hemos reunido aquí para exponerles los últimos deseos de sus padres antes de que los tuyos murieran – dijo Thranduil mirando a Arya – y los tuyos partieran a las Tierras Imperecederas, Haldir - dijo ahora dirigiéndose a él.

- ¿Y cuáles fueron sus deseos, mi señor?

Arya no decía nada, sólo miraba a todos con las manos en la boca, con sus pensamientos arremolinándose como una tormenta de verano en el océano.

- La dama Galadriel me contó algo que quiero compartirles antes de responderte, Haldir. Hay una leyenda que existe sobre la joya. En el centro, se dice, está capturada una pequeña porción de la luz de Telperion, que aunque no tan brillante como un silmaril, tiene un encanto que Vana puso en él, el encanto del amor y la unión de dos seres. Al enterarse que se había perdido, Vana pronunció que quien encontrase esa joya, encontraría a su pareja de toda la vida y se unirían, y juntos regresarían a Valinor para devolverla a sus dueños originales, con todas sus bendiciones. A diferencia de los silmarils, Nunëlian provee unión entre las personas, no discordia. Sus padres desearon - después de ver lo sucedido entre ustedes con la joya - que en un futuro fueran una pareja, que se casarían y seguramente serían muy felices y en algún momento cumplirían la leyenda de Vana. Sentían que de alguna manera, los Valar habían unido sus destinos mediante la Estrella del Oeste, el más cercano recuerdo de Valinor que existe en la Tierra Media.

Haldir no pudo pronunciar palabra. Estaba demasiado sorprendido con todo lo que estaba escuchando. Arya escondió de nuevo la cabeza entre sus manos también sin decir nada. Pasaron algunos eternos minutos antes de que alguien rompiera el silencio.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 El pasado que los condena

Bien, hoy que es mi aniversario de bodas, festejaré subiendo un capitulo mas de esta historia jejejeje...  
Reviews! jitomatazos! aportaciones! todo se vale!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 – El pasado que los condena**

- ¿Están pidiendo que Arya y yo nos casemos? - Preguntó Haldir temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

- Los elfos no solemos arreglar los matrimonios de nuestros hijos como acostumbran hacerlo los hombres, al menos, no se acostumbra desde hace mucho tiempo – habló Thranduil – pero creímos conveniente hablarles de esto, ya que fue una petición hecha por sus padres hacia nosotros.

- ¿Por qué nunca supe del asunto? – fue la respuesta de Haldir. Arya permanecía en silencio, aunque levantó el rostro al escuchar la pregunta.

- Tal vez tus padres no te lo dijeron esperando el tiempo correcto, – le dijo Galadriel suavemente - pero cuando sobrevino la muerte de los padres de Arya ellos creyeron que ella había muerto también. Todos aquí lo creímos, hasta que la tuve frente a mí. La separación de nuestros pueblos por las guerras había evitado muchacomunicación hasta estos días. Un camino se abre antes ustedes, hijos míos, pero sólo ustedes tienen la elección.

- ¿Ustedes aprobarían una unión así? - Preguntó él.

- Nada nos gustaría más que volver a ver la unión de nuestros pueblos representados en ustedes, pero es una decisión que sólo les concierne a ti y a ella. – dijo el Señor del Bosque Verde, mientras Galadriel y Celeborn hacían un gesto de asentimiento ante sus palabras - No les pedimos una respuesta ahora mismo, pero sí queremos que lo piensen. Sabemos que ya se han conocido, y tal vez si las cosas se dieran de la mejor manera, sería maravilloso.

Nunëlian se levantó de improviso, y sin decir nada, salió del salón a paso apresurado, como si quisiera desaparecer de Lórien en ese mismo momento. Haldir la siguió con la mirada, y luego la bajó con cierto pesar.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya con ella. – dijo Thranduil, y acto seguido se retiró del gran salón.

La dama Galadriel esperó a que él ya no estuviera para seguir hablando.

- Haldir, sé que es mucha información de un solo golpe, y que muchas cosas han sucedido, pero también creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo solo; no todo en esta vida es el deber.

- Mi vida desde que presencié cómo mis padres casi mueren en aquel ataque sangriento mientras viajaban con la dama Celebrian, y su posterior partida a Valinor, me hicieron dedicarme a la defensa de estos bosques, para que nadie de nuestro pueblo volviera a sufrir de la misma manera.

- Lo sé, pero hace mucho tiempo también que llegó el momento en que tengas también una familia propia que defender y lo has evitado por miedo a perder a más seres queridos.

_- Manadh thell nîn (El destino me marcó) – _susurró él seriamente.

- En tu deber como general de los galadhrim también está considerar los deseos de tus padres como un buen hijo de esta tierra, Haldir. Piensa las cosas y hazme saber tu decisión. – replicó la Dama Galadriel en un tono amable y… ¿sugerente?

- Si, mi dama – e intentó levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

- ¿Haldir?

- ¿Mi dama?

_- Tíro gûr lín, istathach (mira en tu corazón y lo sabrás) - _le dijo la dama con la mente, y entonces lo dejó ir. Haldir hizo un gesto de asentimiento, una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse.

- ¿No crees que fuimos un poco bruscos con todo esto? – Preguntó Celeborn mientras miraba a Haldir alejarse del gran salón.

- No, las cosas tomarán su curso solas de ahora en adelante; nuestra labor termina aquí. Lo demás depende de ellos. – Respondió la Dama Blanca tomando la mano de su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunëlian se encontraba en la misma fuente donde tuvo el altercado con Haldir, ya que era la más alejada de la ciudad. Las palabras de los señores elfos daban vueltas interminables en su cabeza. Y también los recuerdos de su niñez.

_- ¿Manen le? (¿Te encuentras bien?)_

- Tío… - Y abrazó a Thranduil como cuando era niña.

_- Sell nín, _desde que quedaste a mi cuidado sólo he procurado lo mejor para ti, y deseado que tengas sólo felicidad. – Dijo él acariciando sus cabellos.

- Lo sé. No te reprocho nada.

- ¿Ni siquiera que estemos sugiriendo con quien casarte?

- Eso fue decisión de nuestros padres, no tuya. No tengo de que culparte.

- ¿Estás molesta por ello?

- No. Es sólo que cuando _naneth_ me dijo que esa joya era para mi boda y que algún día conocería a la persona que me lo regaló, nunca creí que realmente sucedería.

- ¿Es decir que…?

- Es decir, que soy un fenómeno de la naturaleza, y quién querría unir su vida con alguien que es tan rara, que prefiere la compañía de los animales, que puede controlarlos y hablar con ellos, que todo el mundo la ve como si fuera algo malo, no sé.

- ¿Es eso lo que Haldir piensa de ti?

- No lo sé, y no quiero averiguarlo - dijo ella con amargura.

- Hija, sólo un consejo: piensa más con tu corazón y tus instintos y menos con las vísceras.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me escuchaste, y no me mires así, te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Ni tú ni mi hijo están tan lejos de mi conocimiento como ustedes creen. Y mucho menos de mi corazón. – Y dicho esto posó un beso en sus cabellos y se retiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Al día siguiente Arya recibió una nota de Haldir, en la que le pedía que se reunieran. Renuente, aceptó y se encontraron en el claro del Egladil, que empezaba a recuperarse de las huellas de la batalla.

Haldir se encontraba ya en el punto de reunión, absorto en sus pensamientos. Arya llegó y tuvo oportunidad de mirarlo con detenimiento. Sin duda era atractivo, y sus movimientos delataban claramente que era todo un señor de los elfos.

- Acércate, no te haré daño. – Dijo Haldir sin mirarla. Sabía que ella estaba ahí momentos antes.

Arya no dijo nada y se acercó al pequeño halo de luz del sol que entraba por los árboles reflejando más aún el color plata del reverso de las hojas de mallorn que danzaban con el ligero viento y la brisa. A una distancia segura del elfo, claro.

- ¿Tú tenías idea de que existía ese compromiso hecho por nuestros padres? - Dijo él después de unos momentos de silencio. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la dama.

- N- no, al menos no como ellos acaban de decirlo. Mi madre me dijo cuando era pequeña que me guardaría la Estrella del Oeste hasta que el día en que volviera a ver al elfo que me lo regaló. Me dijo que… que sería el regalo perfecto para mi boda. En ese momento no lo comprendí muy bien.

- ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez quién era la persona que te había regalado la joya?

- Algunas veces.

- ¿Decepcionada de que fui yo?

- Sorprendida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestionó él.

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – su tono empezaba a notarse demasiado inquisitivo.

- Mira, - dijo ella dando un paso atrás – Tu no me soportas, y yo… nunca he pensado en el matrimonio, se lo dije muchas veces a mi señor Thranduil.

- Nunca dije que no te soportara.

- No necesitas decirlo con palabras – dijo ella levantando la ceja derecha. Tu arrogancia y tu orgullo hablan por sí mismas.

- ¡Tú eres quien me ataca cada que tiene la oportunidad!

- Yo no te ataco, respondo a TUS ataques.

- Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. – suspiró Haldir tratando de calmarse - La dama me pidió que le hiciera saber mi decisión al respecto, y ya he hablado con ella.

- ¿Y cual fue tu decisión? – preguntó ella segura que la respuesta era clara.

- Decidí aceptar.

- ¿Qué? 0-o !

Una ráfaga de viento y la ligera brisa de la mañana levantaron el cabello de Arya mientras trataba de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Entre dudas y deberes

Hijole se me pasaron mas de 15 dias o no? jejeje, sorry, pero verdaderamente ya me atoré en esta historia... este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo completo, la musa no ha bajado, de modo que si tienen ideas que aportar para continuarla, adelante!...

Tinwell: si! mi aniversario estuvo de pelos!... :D no me quejo, soy muy feliz en mi matrimonio jejeje... claro, vamos empezando pero ahi la llevamos, no? jejeje... la verdad dos años no se de que se les llama jejejeje... pero dejemoslo en mithril ;)

Luthiencita: Que meno que te ha gustado la historia, tengo varias ideas en mente para continuarla, pero ando atorada jejejeje... se aceptan ideas!... daré el crédito respectivo, no creas que me lo adjudicaré jejeje...

**

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Entre dudas y deberes **

Arya no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Qué!

- Que decidí aceptar el camino que tenemos frente a nosotros.

- No, tú no puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Yo no miento.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste!

- No tenemos que hacerlo si tú no quieres.

- ¡Aaarrrggghhh! – rugió Arya en desesperación – ¡eres…eres…! – No se atrevió a terminar la sentencia. Respiró profundo y continuó – Al hacer eso prácticamente me estás obligando a mí a aceptar, y… y… ¡apenas te conozco!

- No es así, le dije a la dama Galadriel que yo aceptaba si tú aceptabas.

- Pero…

- Escucha, déjame terminar lo que quiero decirte - dijo respirando profundo él también para no caer de nuevo en una discusión – hay mucho que tengo que agradecer a los Señores de Lórien. Esta tierra y servir a ellos ha sido mi vida. Ellos nos aceptaron a mí y a mis hermanos casi como hijos suyos después que nuestros padres partieron. Su nobleza y sabiduría están más allá de mi conocimiento. Todo mi cariño, admiración y lealtad está con ellos. Son las únicas personas a quienesno podría yo negarles algo, y creo que tú comprendes bien eso.

- Si, lo mismo siento por mi señor Thranduil. – Dijo ella un poco menos alterada – él ha sido un padre para mí y Legolas un hermano, son de las pocas personas que me comprenden realmente.

En ese momento, tres figuras se dibujaban detrás de ellos.

- Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo. – dijo Haldir.

- Si. – Respondió Arya.

- Ahora bien, te propongo que cuando hablemos con los señores, les hagamos saber que--

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con la súbita aparición de los tres señores elfos, quienes se personificaron en el lugar como si hubieran sido invocados,aunque ellos en realidad estaban supervisando la recuperación de las batallas sostenidas con anterioridad. Sus rostros reflejaban un gran regocijo. Habían escuchado las últimas palabras que intercambiaron los jóvenes frente a ellos.

- ¡Qué alegría, han aceptado casarse! – Dijo Thranduil con una sonrisa que casi nunca se le había visto, y menos en público.

Al mismo tiempo, Galadriel se acercó a Arya y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada la abrazó cálidamente, mientras Celeborn hacía lo propio con Haldir. Al separarse de la dama,Arya recibió elabrazó a sutío inmediatamente y sin previo aviso, mientras miraba a Haldir con expresión de súplica por ayuda, pero él gesticuló mostrando que estaba en la misma situación.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que aceptas, _sell nín. _Tu madre hubiera sido muy dichosa también_ – _decía el señor del Bosque Verde cariñosamente. A la angustiada Arya le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. No tenía el coraje para decepcionar a su tío de esa manera, y por otro lado…

- Les deseo que sean muy felices – dijo Galadriel con una sonrisa indescifrable.

- Prepararemos la fiesta de compromiso lo antes posible –agregó el señor Celeborn.

Haldir miraba ansiosamente de Arya a los señores y de regreso, sintiendo que debía decir algo para arreglar el malentendido.

- Mi dama... –

- Haldir, sé que han hecho la mejor elección – interrumpió Galadriel tomando su mano, luego tomó la de Arya y la colocó encima de la de Haldir envolviéndolas con las suyas, y acto seguido Thranduil y Celeborn hicieron lo mismo.

- Los Eldar de la Tierra Media reforzarán su lazo y volverán a estar unidos, por amor, por compromiso, por la sangre y por el espíritu. –pronunció solemnemente el señor de Lórien.

Los dos jóvenes no atinaron a hacer nada mejor que sonreír y asentir tímidamente, sintiéndose más acorralados que en una emboscada de orcos sin arma alguna. Una vez que los señores se retiraron alegremente para comenzar los preparativos del anuncio del compromiso, Haldir y Arya se miraron como si pudieran matarse el uno al otro con tan sólo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada! – Espetó Haldir incrédulo.

- Por la misma razón que no lo hiciste tú. – respondió ella calmadamente.

- ¿Viste sus rostros de felicidad? Ante eso no podía yo hacer nada – dijo él aun alterado.

Arya no dijo nada más, sólo desvió la mirada. Haldir se acercó a ella, pero la dama reaccionó a la defensiva, dando un paso hacia atrás, temerosa; no sabía qué esperar del ellon que tenía frente a ella. La tensión era evidente en su rostro.

- Arya…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que ella salió corriendo como venado en caza y ya no pudo seguirla. Su cabeza daba vueltas con lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora comprometido con una elleth que lo eludía y que cuando lograba permanecer un poco de tiempo frente a ella terminaban los dos en pelea?

Mientras corría, Arya pensaba que lo peor que había hecho en su vida había sido venir a Lothlórien en busca de ayuda. Ella misma se había ofrecido a hacerlo, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de haberle insistido tanto a su tío que le permitiera realizar esa tarea como su primo lo hizo al integrarse a la comunidad de los nueve. Incluso se sorprendió de que él cediera a su deseo de ser de utilidad en la defensa del Bosque Negro por lo peligroso del viaje.

- _Debí quedarme con Radagast y nunca salir de ahí_– Pensaba amargamente.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Arya se detuvo abruptamente. Con el rabillo del ojo observó algo que no supo cómo interpretar. Una pluma blanca de gran tamaño volaba de atrás hacia adelante de ella. Giró hacia atrás y observó que otras dos mas seguían el trayecto de su vestido en el suelo. Miró hacia todos lados peor no vio señal alguna de ninguna ave. Y menos una de gran tamaño que pudiera tener esa clase de plumas. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los señores iban llegando al palacio momentos después.

Thranduil¿no crees que ya hemos intervenido bastante? – Dijo Galadriel en un tono suave, pero de cuestionamiento.

No creo que estemos influyendo más de lo que la magia del Nunëlian hará, o pudiera estar haciendo ya. – Dijo el señor del Bosque Verde con una falsa cara de inocencia.

Los tres sonrieron y entraron comentando los pormenores del evento que tanto esperaban que sucediera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días de preparación para el anuncio del compromiso pasaron rápido, mismos en los que Arya se había mantenido ocupada con Thranduil y las damas que la ayudarían a prepararse. El tema de cómo la situación llegó hasta ese punto no se había vuelto a tocar, y difícilmente Haldir y ella tuvieron un momento para hablar al respecto. Él pasaba el tiempo con sus hermanos en los entrenamientos o siendo objeto de sus bromas, aunque también lo habían felicitado de todo corazón, sobre todo Rúmil, a quien le agradaba mucho la elleth para su hermano mayor.

La mañana del día del anuncio, Arya había esperado a que todos los guardabosques novatos se retiraran de sus entrenamientos, y el campo quedara vacío, entonces entró en él y tomó una daga, y comenzó a imitar algunos movimientos que había visto durante las lecciones, sin tanto éxito como ella había observado a los demás. Se sentía torpe, estaba consciente que las armas no eran su fuerte, pero tampoco le gustaba la sensación de inseguridad para defenderse por sí misma en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Recordaba como los hermanos enseñaban a sus pupilos, y sus recuerdos fueron girando hasta los días de las batallas, donde desde las sombras tuvo oportunidad de admirar la manera en que Haldir peleaba con la espada. Realmente ese ellon la intimidaba sobremanera, la llamó 'extraña desde niña'; su presencia era poderosa y dominante y el sólo pensar en pasar el resto de sus días al lado de alguien así le provocaba escalofrío, por muy apuesto que le pudiera parecer o no. Después de todo, sus hermanos también lo eran y no sentía la incomodidad que había sentido desde un principio con Haldir.

Trató de no pensar más en ello y comenzó a hacer otros movimientos con las dagas.

Haldir regresaba a los campos de entrenamiento por algunas cosas para limpiar sus armas, cuando al acercarse al campo vio a Arya. Ésta no había percibido su presencia, ya que se encontraba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, cuando una risa casi imperceptible llegó hasta sus finos oídos.

- Este no es el lugar para una princesa del Bosque Verde.

Arya dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Haldir, quien se acercaba extendiéndole la mano solicitándole una de las dagas. Ella dio un paso atrás defensivamente, con ambas armas a los lados.

- No soy una princesa.

- De cualquiera manera, no es un lugar común para las ellith, al menos no dentro de la arena de pelea.

- Pero sí para un mensajero de Mirkwood, tal vez.

- Un mensajero que no sabe usar armas.

- Y sin embargo pude ponerte una de estas en el cuello – Dijo ella apuntándolo con una de las armas.

- Vamos, no te haré daño – Le dijo él tranquilamente ignorando el comentario provocador y extendiendo su mano.

La elleth le entregó una de las dagas renuentemente, dando un paso para entregársela y de inmediato otro hacia atrás para poner distancia de por medio, lo que le ganó una expresión a ceño fruncido por parte del jefe de los guardabosques.

- Bien, ahora colócate en esta posición y apunta la daga de esta manera – instruyó Haldir – Ahora, mueve los pies así - continuó haciendo algunos movimientos defensivos.

Arya intentó el movimiento pero le salía muy torpe. Lo intentó un par de veces más y logró una mejora.

- Veamos, ahora intentaremos algo un poco más rápido – dijo él acomodando la posición de ataque.

Arya siguió los movimientos al mismo tiempo que él, pero al hacerse más rápidos, hubo un momento en que ella no los pudo seguir y cayó al suelo hacia atrás, gruñendo de coraje con ella misma.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Haldir extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Con un poco de renuencia, ella aceptó la mano, y cuando la levantó con absoluta facilidad, el impulso la llevó muy cerca de él, mientras que él a su vez no la dejó ir. Se miraron por unos instantes, mismos en los que los dos cambiaron de la expresión de sorpresa al reconocimiento. Como llevado por un hilo invisible, Haldir se acercó un poco más, provocando que Arya se asustara, se liberara de su mano y saliera corriendo como ya parecía que era su costumbre.

Ellith… - suspiró él. Pero en su pensamiento quedó algo más. _¿Qué estaba yo a punto de hacer? _Sacudió la cabeza y se retiró del campo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma noche se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de anuncio del compromiso. El palacio de Lórien estaba lleno de luces, de fiesta y de alegría. En el gran salón de reuniones ya se encontraban Galadriel, Celeborn y Haldir, ataviados en los colores oro y plata acostumbrados para las ocasiones oficiales. Los invitados no eran muchos: Rúmil, Orophin, y el consejo de los señores, ya que la costumbre era que este evento se realizaba sólo entre las familias. El ambiente era de armonía, y de cierta expectación de los asistentes por conocer a la que sería la futura esposa del General de los Galadhrim, tan admirado como respetado entre los habitantes del reino.

Thranduil y Arya entraron finalmente ataviados en verde y plata, los colores de su tierra.

El evento fue sencillo, pero emotivo. Galadriel y Celeborn presidieron la ceremonia representando a los padres de Haldir, a la vez que Thranduil a los padres de Arya.

Al hacer el anuncio, se acercaron Rúmil y Orophin, portando cada uno un hermoso anillo de plata labrado y presentado en bellos cojines blancos bordados en plata; eran los anillos de compromiso que habían usado sus padres.

Haldir tomó uno de los anillos; miró a Arya, quien difícilmente podía ocultar sus nervios ante la situación. Al sentir la mano de Haldir que tomaba la suya, comenzó a temblar levemente, pero la tensión aumentaba mientras observaba cómo él le ponía el anillo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, ceremoniosamente, suavemente. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Acto seguido, ella hizo lo mismo con él. Sus manos eran grandes, fuertes, acostumbradas al trabajo de guardián; su mano al ponerle el anillo se veía tan pequeña y débil junto a la de él que pensó que en algún momento al apretar la suya se la podría romper con la mayor facilidad del mundo. Su ansiedad era grande, pero no mayor que la que sintió cuando Thranduil pronunció la bendición final de aprobación, no sin antes unir sus manos con la Nunëlian, poniendo la cadenita alrededor de las muñecas de sus manos derechas, dejando la joya colgando libremente, brillando en todo su esplendor.

- Que esta joya que los unió en la niñez, los una ahora aún más durante el tiempo de su compromiso y más allá, y se llegue a cumplir la profecía de Vana la Valier. Ahora, es momento de que sellen su compromiso con un beso.

¡Un beso? Oo!

Haldir y Arya se sentían como de piedra; ambos dos, ahí, frente a todos los testigos de la locura más grande a la que habían sido orillados. Haldir se acercó, y pese al impulso de ella por alejarse, se mantuvo ahí, expectante, inmóvil, insegura de lo que sucedería.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Electricidad.

Una descarga eléctrica pareciera que es lo que pasó a través de ambos. Sus labios apenas se tocaron, un breve instante en el que no existió nadie más que ellos dos. Cualquiera que los hubiera observado creería que se acababan de descubrir el uno al otro, ya que al separar sus rostros, no podían dejar de mirarse, como si no supieran exactamente lo que había sucedido. Arya fue la primera en parpadear, sintiendo que de pronto todos los sonidos de alrededor volvían a hacerse escuchar, y cayeron de nuevo en el mundo del presente. Con la mejor cara que pudieron poner ante los asistentes, la fiesta dio inicio, en medio de las felicitaciones y los cantos que se comenzaban a escuchar. Arya tomó la Nunëlian, y se la extendió a Haldir.

- Creo que esto te pertenece.

- No, fue un regalo para ti.

- Pero…

- Por favor, guárdamelo. – Dijo él cerrando su mano con la joya dentro. Se quedaron así por unos momentos, hasta que ella la bajó junto con la mirada. Haldir levantó su rostro con una mano para mirarla de nuevo.

- Quiero que comencemos de nuevo, que nos conozcamos, y olvidemos los malos momentos que llenaron nuestros primeros encuentros – le dijo humildemente.

- A ella le costaba mucho trabajo sostenerle la mirada a su ahora prometido, por lo que dio un paso atrás, bajó la cabeza y en un instante la levantó con una expresión de súplica.

- Pero¿me seguirás enseñando a usar armas? – fue la pregunta repentina de Arya.

En su mirada se distinguía la inocencia de una niña deseosa de aprender cosas nuevas. Era desconcertante para Haldir, pero asintió con la cabeza en consentimiento. Arya sonrió tímidamente, y continuaron con la celebración.

---------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9 Adaptación

Perdon chicos y chicas pero la musa no bajaba y heestado super ocupada, ademas de que ya estoy escribiendo una nueva historia

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que ah como me costó trabajo jejejeje...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 - Adaptación**

- Arya, – le hablaba dulcemente Galadriel mientras caminaban una mañana por el jardín privado – ¿qué deseas hacer ahora en tu nuevo hogar?

- No lo sé mi dama. – dijo ella dubitativa, pero después de un instante agregó - En mi tierra era consejera de mi tío.

- ¿Te gustaba esa tarea?

- Si, aunque no asistía a los concilios, mi labor se desarrollaba más en privado con la familia.

- Y, acerca de tu don…

- Nadie me acepta por ello. El recuerdo del rescate cuando mis padres murieron aun prevalece. Creen que hay algo malo en mí, algo oscuro, como si no fuera parte de ellos – Afirmó ella tristemente – por eso me alejo de las personas. No han olvidado lo sucedido, y no tengo interés en buscar su perdón por algo que siento que no debo pedirlo.

- Debes tener cuidado, tus pensamientos y las reservas que tienes hacia los eldar y los edain podrían trastornar tu vida indefinidamente; – respondió Galadriel preocupada – quiero pedirte algo. Tengo entendido que pasaste mucho tiempo al cuidado de Radagast, el mago pardo, y de él aprendiste a controlar tus dones con los animales, a cuidarlos y aprendiste algo de medicina.

- Así es – respondió ella nostálgica. Extrañaba mucho a su viejo amigo.

- Bien, quiero encomendarte una tarea aquí en Caras Galadhon. Quiero que te unas a los sanadores, y que también cuando se presente la ocasión, ayudes al cuidado de los animales de este bosque.

- Mi Dama…

- Por favor, concédeme esto, sé que te hará bien tratar con la gente y tal vez tu reserva cambie.

- Lo intentaré, mi Dama - finalizó ella con una reverencia de partida.

----------------------------------

En los días siguientes, Arya se incorporó al talan de curación, atendiendo la gente y aprendiendo de la ciencia de los elfos de Lórien. Hablaba poco con la gente, pero comenzaba a hacerlo más frecuentemente que cuando estaba en Mirkwood. Por su parte, los elfos de Lórien empezaban a conocer a aquella extraña dama, que aunque algunas veces los sorprendiera con sus habilidades, no parecían estar a disgusto con ella. Thranduil se había marchado hacía un par de semanas, con la nostalgia de dejar a su sobrina atrás, pero confiado en que su destino sería mucho mejor en este lado de los bosques.

Un día se encontraba en el lugar que había acondicionado para preparar remedios y ungüentos para el cuidado de los animales, cerca de su propio talan, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba desde la entrada. Instintivamente viró rápidamente con un cuchillo en la mano, y al ver que se trataba de Haldir lo tiró torpemente.

- Creo que hice bien en venir a buscarte.

- P-po- ¿por qué lo dices? - tartamudeaba ella.

- Quedamos en que te enseñaría a usar las armas, y no has aparecido en todo este tiempo por los campos de entrenamiento.

- Di- disculpa, he-he estado ocupada. – dijo Arya humildemente, totalmente nerviosa ante su presencia.

- Vamos, tengo todo listo – finalizó sin esperar respuesta ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ella aceptó y se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Al principio el entrenamiento le parecía demasiado duro a Arya, ya que Haldir no le daba descanso ni cuartel tratando de enseñarla. Era estricto, dominante, y los progresos que ella hacía eran mínimos. Pararon más de dos semanas antes que ella comenzara a mostrar algún progreso. Las dagas era lo que más parecía que estaba aprendiendo a dominar, o al menos lo hacía menos mal, aunque Haldir ponía especial empeño en el manejo del arco, como era tradicional en los galadhrim, pero ella parecía todo un caso perdido en el arte de la guerra.

Poco a poco comenzaron a sentirse más cómodos uno con el otro, ya que al menos conversaban un poco más. El tartamudeo y el nerviosismo de Arya comenzaron a disminuir, y también pasaban más tiempo juntos. Después de un mes desde que se comprometieron, se encontraban saliendo de sus entrenamientos, mientras conversaban de sus progresos.

- Es la verdad, soy un desastre usando armas, no creo poder aprender a dominarlas nunca.

- Ah, pero tienes un don muy especial para defenderte de cualquier peligro. – le dijo él consecuente.

- No me gusta usarlo - dijo ella seriamente.

- Pero gracias a él, esta ciudad y estos bosques están a salvo, Lâvan Herdir.

- No me llames así.

- No lo hago por molestarte, todos mis hombres te llaman así de una manera honorable, se sienten en deuda contigo y te respetan. No a cualquiera lo aceptamos como parte de los galadhrim.

- ¿Me consideran parte de ustedes? Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Así es.

- Me siento honrada. Es bueno saber que lo puedo utilizar en algo positivo – esto último lo dijo más para sí misma, pero Haldir alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿perdón?

- N-no, n-n-ada – volvía a tartamudear de nerviosismo.

- Tengo la impresión de que no me has dicho todo respecto de tus dones.

- Yo… prefiero no hablar de eso – respondió en tono sombrío.

- Arya…

En ese momento y para su fortuna una elleth de nombre Faelwen se acercó a ellos a toda prisa. Estaba totalmente asustada.

- ¡Mi dama, por favor, mi yegüa que estábamos esperando diera a luz, ya está en proceso, pero se está muriendo!

- ¡Elbereth nos ayude! Vamos¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Llegaron corriendo a los establos, y Arya se dispuso rápidamente a calmar primero al animal para que dejara de moverse, mientras Almárean, jefe de los establos la asistía.

_- Man le trasta mellon, thala, thala, im ah le (Qué te pasa, amiga, calma, calma, estoy contigo)._

Mientras la atendía le seguía recitando palabras de aliento y calma, pero el parto sería difícil. El potrillo venía atravesado, y la yegüa se había echado al suelo, de manera que había que levantarla primero para poder ayudarla a parir.

Almárean, Haldir y otros ellon que se encontraban ahí la ayudaron a levantarla con mucho trabajo, pero al final el animal se levantó y Arya pudo tratar de sentir al potrillo. Posó su frente en el vientre de la yegüa que se llamaba Alassiel y comenzó a hablar ahora no con ella, si no con el pequeño que se encontraba aún adentro, como si se negara a salir al mundo. Susurraba algo, pero nadie la alcanzaba a escuchar entre los relinchos asustados de Alassiel. Finalmente, el vientre del animal comenzó a cambiar, a verse menos abultado, y Arya corrió detrás de la yegüa para recibir al pequeño que parecía aún renuente a salir. Puso sus manos de nuevo sobre la hembra equina, y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos minutos eternos, mismos en los que la expectación y la tensión eran grandes. Haldir admiraba el aplomo y la candidez que Arya mostraba; sin duda ella tenía una fortaleza escondida que no mostraba fácilmente.

- Alassiel¡puja ahora, no te rindas! – Gritó de pronto; acto seguido volvió a susurrar al vientre.

Pasados unos segundos, como un acto de milagro, la cabeza del bebé equino apareció y Arya corrió asistida por Almárean para recibir al pequeño. En medio de la sangre y los fluidos de la placenta materna, el potrillo se movía y comenzaba a hacer lo que era un intento por relinchar, mientras que Alassiel, la madre, se echaba exhausta al lado de su recién nacido. Arya sudaba, y tomando una tela grande, ayudó a limpiarlo y acomodarlo junto a su madre para que terminara el trabajo, y después se dispuso a limpiarse ella misma las manos y los brazos.

Se acercó a Haldir, quien se encontraba abstraído en la escena.

- Los nacimientos son siempre una bendición de los Valar – Comentó él suavemente.

- El milagro de la vida… ya creía yo que no quería nacer ese pequeño retoño – dijo en un tono aliviado.

- Lo hiciste fantásticamente, nadie mejor que tú para evitar que esto se convirtiera en una tragedia.

- ¡mira, se está levantando¿No es hermoso? Mira como su madre lo ayuda a ponerse en pie - expresó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin pensar nada más que en la felicidad que le provocaba ver la conmovedora escena entre madre e hijo, Arya abrazó a Haldir por la cintura, cálidamente, emocionada. A éste le tomó por sorpresa la situación, y en un momento se encontró poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, correspondiendo con una ternura que le parecía nueva en él. En ese momento ella cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, alzó sus ojos hacia los suyos, y con un súbito sentido de la propiedad, se separó de él.

- Disculpa, me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento. – decía ella ruborizada, bajando la mirada.

- Está bien – dijo él suavemente – tienes el derecho de hacerlo.

Haldir no pudo creer que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, y no supo si arrepentirse o no. Los sentimientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento le resultaban muy confusos. Desafortunadamente, Arya tampoco supo cómo tomar lo dicho, y se alejó de nuevo al interior del establo.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – le preguntó Almárean a Arya.

- No lo sé, que la dueña decida.

- Por favor, tú lo ayudaste a llegar al mundo, dale un nombre – replicó Faelwen.

- Está bien – dijo después de unos momentos de silencio – te llamarás Veryamaethon, es decir, gran guerrero.

- Es un buen nombre - dijo Almárean.

--------------------------


End file.
